After Dusk
by Rionscloud
Summary: *Spoilers from the game are included* After Kyle and Mila depart from Hotel Dusk a whole new adventure begins. Kyle must now figure out what to do with Mila and where his life is headed.


**After Dusk**

**Hello everyone thanks for taking the time out of your busy day to read this. I don't own anything about Hotel Dusk, but I absolutely loved the game.**

* * *

The young girl stared in awe at the desert highway as they passed countless desert plains. Kyle looked over at Mila thinking to himself if the Californian desert was really all that exiting. "Mila, are you hungry?" Mila turned from the window and stared at the treasure box sitting in her lap. "I'm ok; I haven't had an appetite since last night." Kyle leaned back resting his head on the tough leather of the car seat. "I suppose you wouldn't, given all that you've learned. I'm getting a bit hungry so I'm going to stop by some diner either way. Who knows, maybe smelling some food might bring your appetite back." Mila gave Kyle a happy smile as if she understood that he was worried about her. Kyle gave a slight chuckle remembering how Rosa had promised him a free breakfast for helping her with the wine label fiasco. "So much for that, I could have really used one of those blueberry muffins right about now." It had been about one hour since they left the Dusk and yet Kyle was already wondering if it was a good idea bringing Mila along. He already knew that her old man was dead and her mother had died in the plane accident in Nevada some years ago. She was already 19 years old so leaving her at some orphanage was out of the question. Kyle's mind started drifting from reality as he thought what he should do with Mila from this point onward. "Mr. Hyde, there is a diner coming up!" Kyle snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the bright orange sign that read Sunny Heaven Diner. He moved through the practically empty parking lot and parked right next to the entrance. "This place looks deserted, but then again we are in the middle of nowhere."

As they entered the restaurant Kyle lead the way to the farthest table from the entrance. They both sat down each on opposite ends. "I wonder if anyone is going to come and take our order, this place looks like it might have some decent enough food. So Mila, have you gotten your appetite back?" Mila just gave Kyle a smile and nodded. "Well howdy folks! Ya'll from around these parts?" Kyle and Mila were both startled by a very loud voice of a woman in an apron. "Aww now ain't that cute, I haven't seen a father and daughter come by this here place in a long time." Kyle almost jumped out of his chair, "hey you got it all wrong were not..." Mila looked down at the table with a sad expression. "Oh I'm sorry darling, I guess I was wrong. Oh I see, you two are on a date aren't you." Kyle stood up trying to avoid anymore assumptions by the waitress and changed the subject. "Look, we're here and we're hungry, got any decent chow around here?" The waitress passed out two menus to Kyle and Mila and got out her notebook. "Well whenever ya'll ready just give me a holler ya hear" He gave her a nod and the waitress excused herself. Kyle and Mila both gave the menu a quick glance skimming through the breakfast section. "Hmmm some hash browns and eggs would hit the spot right about now, Mila have you decided what you're going to have?" Mila's eyes were wandering through the menu until she finally decided what she wanted to eat. "I would like the pancakes with sunny side up eggs if that's ok with you Mr. Hyde. The waitress returns whistling a tune from some old western Kyle figured. "Well have ya'll decided what ya'll gonna eat?" "Yea I'll have the eggs and hash browns and she'll have the pancakes and sunny side up eggs." The waitress started noting the order in her notebook. "Got it, ya'll order will be out in a jiffy." Kyle figured that this was a good a time as any to ask Mila where she would like to go.

Kyle lifts up his shoulders and puts one arm on the table and the other against the back of his chair. "So Mila, do you have any specific destination? Do you want me to take you somewhere, maybe the house of a family member?" Mila nodded with a sad expression on her face. "I don't really know of any family members, I think papa didn't have any brothers or sisters. As far as I can remember I've always been with papa. Am I…am I bothering you Mr. Hyde?" Kyle looked down at his briefcase as if he could see right through it. _"Bradley, I learned the truth back at Hotel Dusk, I'm done chasing your ghost. I suppose I'll have to concentrate on other things from now on."_ Mila looked at Kyle's drifting eyes, "Mr. Hyde? Mr. Hyde?" Kyle snapped out of this deep thought by Mila's voice. "Oh sorry Mila, I was just… thinking about something. " Mila looked straight into his eyes and asked again if she was bothering him. The only thing that seemed to bother Kyle about Mila's situation is what in the world was he going to do with her. "No Mila, you're not bothering me, I'm the one who agreed that you could come along with me right? Alright Mila, this is what we're going to do, I still have a knack for investigating. Being a cop runs in my blood, I'm going to try and track down an Aunt, Uncle, or Cousin, anyone that is related to you. I think that be for the best. A girl like you should be with family, not with some down on his luck salesman." Even though Mila had just gotten her voice back a day before, she was still a little timid to speak. She knew in her heart however that there was no one but she didn't have the words to tell Hyde. At that moment the waitress returned with both their meals, "Here ya'll go, enjoy you two." Kyle and Mila both started to eat their meals in silence. 5 minutes into her meal Mila stopped eating and just looked at her food "Mr. Hyde would it be any trouble if I stayed with you?" Kyle almost chocked on his hash browns. "You want to live with me? If you don't mind living in some rundown apartment building, I'm fine with it." Mila's eyes filled with joy, Hyde was the only person she trusted now. She felt as if though Kyle was the only family she had left. "Ok Mila, enough chatting let's eat." Mila gladly nodded and continued eating her pancakes. Kyle had a feeling that he would end up taking care of her anyway. _"So she's going to be living with me from now on huh…well I guess its fine until she decides what it is she wants to do." _They both finished their meals as Kyle waved his hand at the waitress in order to get the bill. "Ya'll set to go, that'll be 10 even. Oh my will you look at that, you finished my special pancakes. Did you like them sweetheart?" Mila turned to her and nodded with gratitude. "They were very delicious; they reminded me of Rosa's cooking." The waitress looked a tad confused, "This Rosa must be a great cook in that case!" Hyde shined in, "she is actually." The front doors of the restaurant opened up and 3 new customers entered. "Oh my, customers, well I hope ya'll enjoyed the Sunny Heaven Diner hope to see ya'll again." The waitress smiled and then left to tend the others.

As they stepped outside Kyle looked at the barren desert that surrounded them and wondered how much farther the nearest town was. He was planning on taking Mila to the beach, but now he wasn't so sure. It would be good for both of them but he was more worried about getting Mila accommodated in his apartment. _"Honestly, I was planning on going there either way. Who knows, maybe I'll bump into Mellissa and her old man. Damn it Hyde, your becoming soft." _ Hyde put the keys in the ignition, put the car in reverse, and headed out. "Mila, how's about we go to the beach before we head back to the city?" Mila clenched her treasure box tightly; she never had been to the beach before. Even though she was in a coma for most of her teenage life, she had always wanted to go to the beach, that she never forgot."I would like that" she just smiled.


End file.
